Ranma 12 NEXT GENERATION
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Ranma and Akane are married and now run the anything-goes school of martial arts but things Don't stay happy when they find out their daughter has inherited her father's curse.
1. Chapter 1

Akane Saotome woke up from bed to a Beautiful sunny morning, her husband Ranma was still asleep next to her.

She would have gotten out of bed earlier if Ranma hadn't had both his arms wrapped around her body. While she liked that ran a was more open with his affection nowadays, it could still be annoying.

"Uhh, Ranma, c'mon let go, I have to wake Chiyako." She finally freed herself from her husband's grasp. As she looked at him as she got dressed she couldn't help but smile at how adorable Ranma looked while he slept.

She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered into his ear " I love you".

She walked out into the hall to find Chiyako brushing her teeth.

She looked like her mother But had her fathers eyes and jet black hair.

"Morning mom." She said as she spits the toothpaste into the sink.

"Morning sweetie," Akane said to her daughter as she poured herself a cup of coffee. A short while after Ranma woke up.

"Moring Bab, morning sweetie," Ranma said to his wife and Daughter.

As they were eating Chiyako spoke up.

" so daddy, I was wondering if I could go with you and grandpa to China this weekend?" She said with pleading eyes to her father.

" no way Chiyako, besides there's nothing interesting we are going to be doing, we're just visiting an old friend, besides I need you here to help your mother run the Dojo while I'm gone." Ran a said as he ate his breakfast.

" c'mon daddy, you and grandpa went there hundreds of times, heck you and mom went there for your honeymoon."

" when you're older we will take you besides your father isn't going sighting, he's only meeting with his old friend then coming right back on Monday besides you have to go to school young lady.

As she said that the Doorbell Ryoga and Ukyo's son then came in.

Nathen resembled his father but had was a much nicer person, he was Chiyako's best friend.

" I'm sorry for the intrusion Mr. and Mrs. Saotome but Chicago and I are already late!"

Chiyako quickly got dressed in her school uniform and left with her friend.

" so let me guess, your dad said no about you going to China?"

" yes, I mean how often does a girl my age get to go to China? "

"Well lots of girls in middle school actually"

"Ya if they have rich parents but I don't."

As they entered the school there a way to class was blocked by Kuno's son Hiroshi.

"You know Chiyako, you shouldn't be having out this twerp, you should be having out with beautiful people like myself," Hiroshi said as he tried unsuccessfully to put his arm around her.

" First of all, I wouldn't hang out with anyone called my friends twerps second of all Hiroshi I could never date someone who gets there ass kicked so easily in my parents Dojo." She said as she and then entered the classroom.

As the school day ended chiyako and Nathan were leaving school they were stopped by Hiroshi.

"Chiyako Saotome I will not get out of the way until you promise to date me."

" Hiroshi, get out of the way!"

" no, I will not get out of the way until you admit you love me."

"Well then I guess you're not moving cuz I really don't give a crap about you"

"Stop lying, you do love me!"

" no, I don't know come on get out of the way I've got homework to do."

" don't move or I promise I'll Splash you, I know that whole business with your father and grandfather if I splash you with cold water you'll turn into a Bat or something! "

" you idiot that was my dad and Grandpa not me, it's not genetic!"

" so what, your father still a freak and mom is probably no better for marring a freak!"

This angered chiyako.

"Don't you dare call my father a freak or my mother, my parents are hardworking, good people, not like you who has had everything handed to him his whole life!"

Hiroshi then threw the bucket of child water onto her, chiyako didn't feel anything but a small tingling and as she opened her eyes and how everyone looked horrified at her.

"What are you guys staring at ?"

She was then terrified by how masculine her voice sounded she could leave then got out her cell phone and looked in the reflection of the screen to see had transformed into one male version of herself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and his wife were sparring in the Dojo when they heard the front door open then slam shut.

"I guess chiyako must be home," Ranma said as he tried to attack his wife.

" something's up, she never slames the door," Akane said as she blocked her husband's attack. Chiyako ran in covering herself with a rag and showed her parents what she had become.

" Daddy, mom, what's happening to me!"

She said with theirs in her eyes.

Akane and ran a both sighed.

"I was worried that this would happen someday," Akane said.

" Sweetheart doesn't worry, I know how to fix this,". Ranma said as he picked up a bucket of hot water and splashed his daughter!

"Ow, daddy that's so hot, why did you do that?!"

Before she could say anything else ran a pulled out a mirror and showed her that she had transformed back into a girl.

" Oh thank the lord I'm me again," Chiyako said in relief but her patents still looked stressed.

" c'mon, let's get you to Dr tofu, Akane said.

Dr tofu then finished his examination of chiyako.

" well chiyako, you seem pretty healthy, every organ is where it should be and every this is working like should." Her uncle said to her.

" thank you uncle tofu but I'm still wondering why I tuned into a dude!

Sorry for yelling."

"Oh it's all right chiyako, id probably reacts the same way."

" so she's ok?" His wife Kasumi said.

" yep, she's perfectly healthy for a girl her age."

" Then why did I turn into a boy ?"

"I can explain that your father and I learned that our curse would not only affect us but our offspring as well. " Genma said.

" That's why I was going to China, to see if there was a way to stop the curse from affecting you before you found out about it," Ranma said trying to comfort his Daughter.

" But wait if I was born with this then why haven't I transformed in the past ?"

" That's why your father and I only use cold water around the house," Akane said as there was a ring at the door.

" oh that must be the pizza," Dr tofu said.

" Oh, ill get it," Kasumi said as she left the room.

"Well daddy, it looks like now you will have to take me to China with you."

" No way, young lady, you're too young to go to a foreign land, besides I don't think I have you around would be much help considering how overprotective your father is," Akane said.

"What, no daddy tell mom that's not true."

" I'm sorry to say this sweetie but your mothers right, this journey requires a lot of consideration and patience besides you don't Evan have a passport.

" oh dad, you just don't want me to go because you're a sexist and think I should just stay home."

" that's not true chiyako, your fathers not a sexist, he's learned to respect women from all the time's iv kicked his ass in the Dojo," Akane said.

A few days later Ranma had arrived in China and was unpacking his suitcase in his hotel room.

As he was unpacking the last one, he noticed it was heavier then it should be.

As he was getting a shirt out chiyako popped her head out and exposed herself to her father.

" chiyako, what are you doing here?!"

To Be Continued.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

" one reason, give me one reason I shouldn't send you back to Japan !" Ranma said angrily to his daughter.

" well reason one, iv always wanted to visit China and number 2 I don't have a passport so I don't think you would want this country's government to find that out," Chiyako said with a smug smile on her face.

Ranma relented but then smiled evilly back at chiyako.

" ok but you have to call home and tell your mother that you're here and that you snuck away."

Chiyako frowned at her father.

"well-done pappa."

She got out her phone and called home.

( back in Japan)

" Hello, Saotome residence, Akane speaking."

" uhh, Hi mom, just to let you know I'm here in China and..."

She was interrupted by her mother.

" What, how the heck did you get all the way to China, don't tell me that your father brought you ?!".

" No, No I snuck into papa's suitcase before he left."

"That's no excuse young lady, as soon you get home your ground, now give the phone to your father."

Chiyako gave her cell phone to her father.

" Ranma, I want you to protect our Daughter while you're in China," Akane said to her husband. Ranma could heir to worry in his wife's voice.

" Akane, don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to our little girl." .

" Ok And Ranma, I wasn't you to come home safe too."

Ranma smiled as he could sense his wife was peeking up.

"Don't worry hon, we will be home soon."

Akane hung up.

Ranma gave it back to chiyako.

"I'm gonna call Nathan he's going to be so jealous to hear that I'm in China."

( back in Japan)

Nathen had unfortunately inherited his father's curse at head turned into a tiny black pig.

He had been dragging his phone back to his home when he felt the phone vibrate.

He saw on the caller id that it was chiyako, he tried to swipe to answer but he could not do that with his pig hoofs.

The phone then stopped vibrating.

He sighed and continued to drag his phone home when he noticed he was in front of the Saotome residence, all he would have to do is get inside and use the sink, once then he could call his parents to pick him up.

The little pig walked into the house /Dojo and found the downstairs bathroom.

He jumped in the sink and immediately felt himself changing back but unfortunately, he then saw Akane come in and was shocked to see him in the sink but her face change from shock to anger.

"Nathen Get out!"

To be continued

Please comment


	4. Chapter 4

" come on Daddy hurry up," Chiyoko said to her father as they were climbing a mountain.

" hey give me a break I'm old can't run as fast as a middle schooler." Ranma jokingly replied to his daughter.

Chiyako rolled her eyes.

Chiyako then heard a soft wish through the air and a girl a few years older then chiyako landed on a branch in front of the father and Daughter.

The girl resembled shampoo but had jet black hair and huge glasses.

" you no allowed here, turn back or meet death!"

" says who!?" Chiyako asked.

" says me, Ying Yue!"

Chiyako smiled smugly and took off her backpack and rolled up her sleeves.

"Chiyako, what do you think you're doing?!" Ranma said.

" What do you think I'm doing papa, I'm doing what you and momma taught me to do, I can't call myself a martial artist if I back out of a fight."

The two girls were about to fight when s fourth voice joined in.

" Well, well, well Ranma Saotome, look who's come all the way from Japan to come to China." The owner of this voice belonged to Mousse.

" Oh, hey Mousse," Ranma said annoyed.

" you better not be here to steal shampoo, what did Akane already divorce you?"

" No Mousse, I came here to find the pool of Drowned boy for my Daughter."

"Pfft, good luck with that, once the government found out how many people were falling in and being cursed the government decided to remove all the Springs to avoid liabilities, shampoo and I found that out when we tried to find a spring for Ying Yue once we found out she inherited her mother's cat transformation, observe." He dunked his daughter over the head with a bucket of cold water that's transforming her into a cat form similar to her mother's.

Chiyako began to laugh.

" what's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Chiyako started to laugh but Mousse splashed her with a second bucket of cold water.

" Don't make fun of my Daughter!"

Chiyako quickly turned into her boy form.

male chiyako herd Ying Yue chuckling.

" stupid cat!" Male chiyako kicked the cat into a nearby hot spring that turned her back, she would have attacked chiyako if not being mesmerized by her male self.

" you so Hansom as a boy."

" umm, thanks, uh could you stop looking at me like that? "

"You marry me"

" what, no, I'm 12 years old and I'm sure you aren't that different in age."

" It no matter, you stay boy and when we older we marry."

" No daughter of mine is marrying a soatome."

" trust me Mousse, I'm not putting my Daughter into some arranged marriage like Akane and I were."

"I thought you and mom fell in love." Male chiyako asked.

" we did but that's not the point."

"So wait, there's no cure?"

Ranma looked down in Disappointment.

" So far...No, there's no cure for your curse.

Please comment


End file.
